Seiyuu Ka-! Happily Ever After
by karencow
Summary: This is bits and pieces of 'what if's' after HIme and Senri got married! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic aside from bakugan,so please don't mind my super noobness.**_

_**So, I've finally finished the manga, after all the other things I've done. AND IM STILL HOOKED.**_

_**Like before I slept I thought of a 'what if'.**_

_**AND THIS IS THE RESULT!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOT THE MANGA, NOT THE CHARACTERS, except for the children, and the ideas. **_

_**PLEASE ENJOY!**_

_It's been a while since we've been happily married, and I've achieved my goal, and became a "Lovely Blazer", together with my loving husband, who is a producer now, Kodou Senri._

"Well?" He asked across the table his left cheek resting his left palm, on the table.

"It's very delicious!" I replied happily, he learned how to cook other things, and like before he was terrible at it, but of course everyone starts from scrap, or in other words from the start, from step 0.

"Really?" He asked his spirits lightening up even more, I smiled sincerely as I scooped a spoonful of some curry.

"Oh yes, what did you want to talk about?" He asked me, I placed my spoon down, he looked up at me a little worried because I was far too serious, all of a sudden.

"Are you ganna ask for a divorce?" He asked seeming so sad, I looked at him, blinked and laughed. He stared at me as though I was insane, or his guess was right, thinking of his suggestion made me realize, _like hell I'd do that_. And I told him that truthfully.

"So you still want to be with me" He sighed in relief, I reached for his hand and touched it. He looks at our hand then me.

"Of course I want to be with you! Aren't we married happily?" I asked hoping it wasn't just me thinking all of this. HE stood up, withdrawing his hand, and walked pass me. I felt hurt and saddened, then I felt his arms wrap around me. His hands moving to my hands that were on my lap as I try not to cry.

"I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong" He squeezed me in a quick embraced, and then rested his head on my shoulder.

"So, what is it that you wanted to badly to talk about?" He whispered onto my ear, softly and love clear from his voice. This time it was my turn to withdraw my hands from his, and my turn to place my hands over his, I intertwined our fingers.

"Honey," I called sweetly, for a second he tensed.

"Okay, honestly why do you think I'll say something bad!" I complained, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"No-nothing" He buried his face on my neck, I giggled.

"Your hair is tickling me" I told him.

"Ah, but I'm a vampire!" He said in such a seductive voice that I could help but blush over, my voice stuck on my throat. I was unable to speak. Whenever he does that, I feel so lost, and confused. And he does that a lot of times, and I still can't seem to get over it, no, not yet. I'm more or less still new in the field of being married.

I felt his soft gentle lips kiss my neck, supposedly, the substitute of the vampire's bite. I slowly moved my head to my left, where his was, as he slowly rose his head. Our eyes met, and I smiled, I don't know who moved but I do know, our lips met for, what felt like a span of a few minute but the truth was it was only a soft peck on the lips. I sighed.

"I'm pregnant…"I whispered, deciding this will have to do. He stood, eyes on me as though…as though he saw death before him. I slowly felt scared.

"Wha-wha" I wanted to ask, even though I was quivering and stuttering.

"Really?" HE asked, dropping on his knees, teardrops forming. I nodded, maybe a little rigidly, he extended his hand to touch my stomach.

"I'm ganna be a father!" He warmly welcomed the thought with a smile and a slight blush, how overjoyed he was.

"Yep!" I touched his soft hair, smiling at him, and he embraced me, as I sat on the chais and he, knelling on the floor.

_**OKAY, this is only something like an 'appetizer'.**_

_**I just hope you guys will like the rest, cuz then…EH.**_

_**ANYWAYS, tell me what you thought about it kay :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I've been stuck between her sister (Akane) being with option A.) Being Mizuki or B.) Being the other guy from Aqua- Shuuma Kawai (Kawai, lol xD)**_

_**I already have a short and rather cut story as to why it would be one of them, problem is now I'm doubting which.**_

_**At first it was Muzuki, but then Shuuma opened as an option, and so,**_

_**I ask you dear ready to tell me who should be with who…**_

We bought Senri's old home, I insisted that we didn't necessarily have to, I mean it brought up memories that weren't as welcome as they should be. But as I insisted so did he. I want to fill this home with new memories, with my family, replace those awful ones; I want to remember where I came from, and remember not to make the same mistakes as my mother…I bet you understand where I'm coming from.

So by the end of the day, we will make a new home with the man who turned out to be better than he thought he was when he was younger, with the family he and I will make and strengthen together, we'll replace such a gloomy place filled with a foundation of lies he lived by, with the genuine love we will develop together as a family.

Did that make sense, or am I just being _too _emotional. I rubbed my (not-yet-bloated) belly, or it's the free time, I unconsciously pouted.

"You really shouldn't work" Yep, it's free time. Senri basically grounded me, I'm not even 5 months pregnant, his overreacting! And because he thinks I might forget I'm pregnant and do _and _take my job a little too overboard, to the point I might have too much stress piling up in the sidelines and BOOM. POOF. Baby gone, bye-bye.

Which is ridiculous!

Okay, I might take my job _too _seriously from time to time, but I know when I should stop…okay who am I kidding, I never give up and I strive to do my best, and I understand where Senri is coming from, but seriously, I'm barely a month pregnant, I know I'm pretty capable of working. And I would NEVER risk my family's safety, which I guess is why I am patiently lying down on the bed like I've been hospitalized already, and/or gave birth. I should really tell Senri my option on the matter, I sighed aloud.

"Honey what's wrong" I looked at him

"I have to tell you something" I patted the space beside me, for him to sit, reluctantly he sat down, I openly shared my opinion on the matter.

"No." I glared at him

"Why are you so mean!" I pounded his chest playfully, well at least half of it was out of being playful, the other was a not-so-serious type of anger.

"I'm not a child! And I can take care of myself!" I cried, I was acting pretty childish, but isn't he also! He chuckled against my ear, making me stop and sit silently.

"I know, but you act reckless at times" He held back the part which I (undoubtedly) know he wanted to say "actually mostly", but he kissed the top of my head, and as though we were children again, I forgot what he did, my face red, but the truth was, my blush felt so natural that I could barely tell it was there.

"After all this years, you still have that **stupid** effect on me" I looked down at my hands, momentarily thinking of just playing with my fingers, I was nervous, jeez it's like the first time all over again, more or less.

"I love you" He whispered forcing me to look at him, his thumb resting on my chin and his index finger below it.

"I know" I replied

"And because I do, I'll honor your decision, I know you know what's best for you." I smiled at him brightly "But when I say rest, please…please to do it" He rested his forehead on mine

"Mhmm…" I mumbled as my reply "Of course…" I reached for his free hand which wasn't cupping my left cheek.

"Your sitting like a girl" I randomly pointed out "Like a gay guy, crossing his legs" He flatly stared at me

"Do not insult the gay population!" He said highly offended

"I've noticed you like sitting like that, makes me wonder…" I trailed off the next thing I knew he pinned me to the bed. Awkward.

"Are you testing me" He asked, using one of his Seiyuu voices. The one that just makes you melt because it's so manly and *Sigh….

I honestly stopped breathing. Was I terrified? Was I stupid? Was I a b-? Was I ganna get killed? None of it mattered. I just thought, whatever it is I would have thought of, he'd never do without my consent, or would he?

He pulled away, making me breathe again, I gasped, louder than I should have, he looks at me from the corner of his eyes, as he retreated out of our room, stopping for that instance.

"Well, aren't you going to get ready for work?" He asked, and yes I completely forgot, but upon remembrance I brighten up.

"Thank you!" I jumped off the bed and almost tripped, I felt daggers bore on me

"If you don't be careful, I might reconsider" I nodded, I have one life left, I mean, I only have one life to begin with, though technically I have two lives, mine and the child. That does makes sense right? Well yeah…

Well, since Senri gave me permission to work, I will take it happily. Right now his my boss, and we made a deal, and even without it his like his father. Serious to no extent when it comes to his job, sometimes I wonder if he remembers he has a wife, and his yelling at her. It happens more often than one would have thought of at first glance, because mostly people see him sweet and all that to me off set, or at least when I'm not in a recording booth screwing a few lines up.

Yep, a normal life for me.

Normal.

Yep.

**WARNING: ****SPOILERS!**

They have 3 children!

Okay the first is a guy, who looks like Senri

Then a girl who looks more like Senri than Hime

Then next is a girl who looks a lot more like HIme

I NEED NAMES!

That's all, ans yeah please help!

NAMES AND WHO SHOULD BE WITH DA SISTAH!

(It's late so I'll you know hehe)

Thanks to the comment I did this! (school is almost starting for me so yeah…)


End file.
